1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for packaging a predetermined quantity of spheroidal or ellipsoidal articles, such as oranges, plums, lemons, kiwis, onions and potatoes, presorted to be of substantially the same size and weight.
2. Prior Art
A search of the prior art disclosed eight U.S. patents relating to bag fillers, conveyors, counters, weighers, and the like, which receive, singularize, orient and package a plurality of individual pieces of fruit, eggs etc. The eight patents are as follows:
______________________________________ Ahlburg No. 2,928,599 Powell, Jr. No. 4,177,621 Seaborn No. 3,503,501 Lipes No. 4,253,292 Lipes No. 3,877,199 Egli No. 4,265,072 Leckband et al. No. 3,940,906 Germunson No. 4,619,104 ______________________________________
while the foregoing patents illustrate various features of general interest, applicants believe that taken either distributively or in combination they neither anticipate applicants' device nor do they render applicants' device obvious.